


【斑柱】Por Una Cabeza一步之遥

by Heitu_11



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 斑柱 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25498645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heitu_11/pseuds/Heitu_11
Summary: 两个都是在gay圈出了名的优质良1，却被一个看对眼和一杯加了点料的酒让这两个本不会相交的故事线有了意料之外的发展……
Relationships: Uchiha Madara/Senju Hashirama, 宇智波斑/千手柱间
Kudos: 3





	【斑柱】Por Una Cabeza一步之遥

**Author's Note:**

> *放弃lofter了，能看到这篇的都是缘分  
> 以下为原贴note：  
> *现代au  
> *又名：我想跟你玩真枪你却跟我拼刺刀  
> *一直就想尝试的脑洞，加上之前重温了《闻香识女人》，阿尔帕西诺伴着《一步之遥》的邀舞的那段真的太戳我了呜呜呜，老男人就是有魅力啊，顺便这首歌也再一次把我洗脑了，算是全文的灵感基调来源吧。  
> *可能会有少量斑/柱x他人描写，魔改了下斑爷的身高，这里斑柱二人差不多高。  
>  *ooc归我，角色属于彼此。

Por una cabeza de un noble potrillo

que justo en la raya afloja al llegar

y que al regresar parece decir:

no olvides, hermano,

vos sabes, no hay que jugar...

如泼墨般的夜色笼罩着这片大地，那无论阴晴圆缺都始终悬挂在其中的明黄玉盘静静地发散出它清冷的光芒。与此相对的，将我们的视角逐渐放低，回到这灯红酒绿的都市人间之中，某个显然富丽堂皇的大厅里，正举办着一场以这个世界的上层娱乐为主的假面舞会。即使我们都知道，假面之下是在场任何人都心知肚明的肮脏但又充满了诱惑的名利场。

但当然，这片用华丽的装饰和衣冠掩盖的人心之下，也并非所有人都专心于流连这场充斥着官商利欲的暗流。

“接下来，是一首《Por Una Cabeza》，也是我们所熟知的《一步之遥》，在场的诸位也不妨放下手中的酒杯，邀请一位心仪的舞伴来享受下这片刻浪漫吧！”

对于那站在矮台上同样带着面具却发表着这略微激昂而官派话语的主持人，尽管人们还是可以透过那两个孔看见那眯眯眼中的精明，但这恰到好处来活跃气氛的小舞曲却让不少人为之心动。毕竟谁不爱点热情而又暧昧的旋律呢？

大厅里人群一时开始有些喧闹起来，有的人只是退避在一旁坐观好戏，有的人则是主动出击邀伴共舞。在渡步的人流中，一个穿着靛蓝色杰尼亚高定礼服，拥有着一头鸦黑色长而微炸头发，以及一张五官如雕塑般精致而俊美的高挑男人带着他那周身无形环绕着的霸气颇为张扬地向某个位置走去，期间还不忘用他那紧绷着的下巴和冷峻的眼神劝退了几个意欲上前的人，那不近人情的神色直到在一个正和身边人交谈的黑色长直发男人的面前才有了些松动。

“这位先生，愿意和我跳一支舞吗？”

目的明确，话语简洁，就是被问对象愣在了原地有点小尴尬。不过这个穿着酒红色阿玛尼高定，相貌与眼前男人不相上下但在眉眼间更加硬朗些的男人并没有让这失礼的表情在他那副好看的俊脸上停留太久，他像是想到什么似的做出一副游刃有余的表情——如果别人没注意到他那因头发扎起了一个松散的低马尾而露出的耳根变红了的话，他将手搭上这位可能冷酷了点的邀舞者的手。

“乐意之至。”

小提琴高调而内敛声色引导出这首阿根廷探戈舞曲缠绵而轻佻的前奏，舞池中的人们开始挪动舞步。宇智波斑很自然地率先将手搂向了人的腰后，在意识到对方身体微微的僵硬后更是露出了恶作剧般的微笑。而在千手柱间还没反应过来自己将要失去主导的地位之时，便被眼前这带着一丝蛊惑的微笑带动着迈开了迎合的步伐……

是夜，南贺川酒吧。

如果有外地来的旅客路过这家开在繁荣地带一角，名字还取得颇为高雅的酒吧，也许还会被迷惑地进去一窥究竟。实际上从低调奢华的店面上就隐约可以让人猜到不俗的地方，说稍微好听点就是gay吧，再通俗一点就是一个大型同志约/炮场所，只不过服务对象都比一般gay吧少了些多余的“混子”。尽管如此这店面仅是冰山一角的酒吧背后依然会存在些见不得人的勾搭。

回到主题，虽然如此，千手柱间还是很喜欢这个地方的，不仅是偶尔满足生理上与精神上部分欲望的需求，更因为他发现在这里的赌局，他手气都挺不错的。秉承着这种无厘头的观念，并不会过多在意自己外界形象的千手集团一把手变成了这烟酒之地的常客之一，自然而然地也在gay圈里出了名——一个温柔体贴、器大活好身材棒、事后带清洗还出手阔绰的极品帅哥1谁会不喜欢呢？

这个晚上千手柱间习惯地来到了南贺川酒吧。他前段时间公司处理事务多得很一直没时间来，加之弟弟扉间扬言他要是再偷偷推辞掉饭局而跑去和他的狐朋狗友们厮混，他就剁了他的命根子让他只能“翻身”做0。

当然谁也不知道千手二当家咬牙切齿的威胁未来真的会成为现实。

特指命根子后面那几个字。

男人爽朗的笑声，弥漫在真皮沙发的卡座中的荷尔蒙，干脆的摇骰声，懊恼与欢呼并存，不容推脱的罚酒……今天千手柱间不禁怀疑自己在南贺川的好运女神是不是隔了几天就认不出他了，他一连下来就只赢了一两局，酒倒是被罚了好几杯。

“柱间，你都好久没来酒吧了，人家可想你了~”

一双如水蛇般的手缓缓从后背抚摸上男人被白色高纱支纯棉衬衫包裹着的健硕的肩膀，已经有些微醉的千手柱间转头看去，是一个之前和自己约过几次的不知哪家的小少爷，他对他印象也算不错，但不知道为什么他今天愣是没之前的兴头。就在男人在思考怎么回应这过于明显的暗示时，他的余光瞟到了不远处的吧台。

一个穿着黑色衬衫，留着一头黑长炸的英俊陌生而又有点眼熟的男人似乎正看着自己，而那双眼角微微上扬而眼珠格外深邃迷人还带着些许戾气的眼睛里带着一丝他看不懂的……兴趣？

千手柱间下意识甩了甩头，又抬手抹了把脸，再一看就发现那个男人的视线不再与之交接，而他身边则是多了个搭讪的人正把一杯酒递给他，男人则是肉眼可见的换上了一副有些嫌弃的表情，似乎并不乐意眼前的这个人成为下一个炮友。

也不知道是脑袋一热还是被刚刚那个莫名眼神所吸引，也不顾身边的小少爷的呼喊，带着一种莫名的“英雄救美”正义感的千手柱间迈着大步走到两人面前，露出了他自认为但在平时确实很有魅力的笑容，只是现在还带了点傻气。

“既然这位先生不乐意，那这杯酒就让我替他喝了吧。”

说着，在搭讪者目瞪口呆和黑长炸男人嘴角有些抽动和欲言又止的注视下，千手柱间接过那杯澄褐色还带着点白色气泡的酒一口干了下去，嘴角还有些酒液因为灌得太猛而微渗了点出来，顺着那先前已经起了一层薄汗的蜜色皮肤滑下，最后有些暧昧地消失在那解开了头几个扣子的领口中。

“操你个多管闲事的……”

这个新来没几天的搭讪者被身后的同伴往后一拉贴着耳朵低语了几句，脸色顿时一变，眼神在两人中间来回扫了几下最后停留在自己一开始想搭讪的人身上连道了几声歉便仓皇而去。千手柱间有些疑惑，但一杯酒下肚的他却觉得自己脑子比刚才更昏了，下身甚至隐隐升起一股燥热。就在他有些腿软步伐踉跄之时，一只手有力地拦住了他的肩膀稳住他的身形，一个磁性而又低沉的声音从他耳后传来：

“你醉了，我带你去包厢里休息一下。”

啊，这个表面上看着冰冰冷冷的“美人”人还不错嘛。

千手柱间一边这么昏昏沉沉地想着，一边有些无意识地半靠在这个身高和体型都和他差不多的“美人”身上走着，在他最后只觉得自己似乎被放在一张柔软的床上之后，那张逐渐放大逼近的俊脸和那双露出一种捕猎者看着猎物的眼神，在柱间幻觉中似乎还闪过一丝红光的眼睛中渐渐丢失了理智。

**Author's Note:**

> 欢迎捉虫


End file.
